Give a Little Love
by MsAdler583
Summary: It's Valentine's Day on the Enterprise and Uhura is going to make sure all the boys know it!


A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Here's to spreading love in all corners of the galaxy. I don't own Star Trek. : )

Uhura woke with a smile and song in her head. It was her favorite day of the year. Of course, due to all the different customs, they didn't observe very many holidays on the Enterprise, but Valentine's Day was something she always celebrated. Her mother had always made a big deal out of Valentine's Day and it kind of stuck. Really, though, what could be better than a day where you tell everyone how much you love them?

She pulled on her regulation boots and hurried out of her quarters. She had a few stops to make before her shift began. The first stop was engineering. Scotty was already busy, working on one of the engines.

"Scotty!" she called.

He turned quickly and smiled when he saw Uhura waiting below.

"How's it goin?"

He slid down the ladder and made his way towards her.

"I got you something for Valentine's Day!" she sang out.

A look of embarrassment crossed his face. "Is it Valentine's Day?"

"It sure is. Come here and I'll give you your present."

He stepped forward nervously and Uhura reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"For the guy who really gets a girl's engine going!"

Scotty laughed nervously as she winked and turned to leave.

"A great Valentine's to you too!" he squeaked out as she left.

She couldn't stop the grin on her face as she made her way to her next stop. On the way, however, she met up with another man on her list.

"Sulu!"

"Good morning, Uhura." He said cheerfully as he passed.

"No, wait, I have a gift for you."

"Oh," he said with another smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she said before giving him a peck on the cheek. "For never leading a girl, and the ship, astray!"

"How sweet of you," he said, "Happy Valentine's to you too."

She continued her mission and finally made it to sick bay. When the door opened, she could hear Dr. McCoy talking loudly to a patient. She waited in the other room until he made an entrance.

"Uhura," he said with a smile, "what can I do for you?"

She walked over and grabbed his shoulders before reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"For the doctor who always keeps the girls onboard in the best of spirits and health. Happy Valentine's day!"

She turned to waltz away when McCoy gave her a stern order to hold it.

"Wait just a minute there, young lady. You think you're gonna give me a kiss and just run away like that?"

Uhura turned, honestly a little curious to see if he was seriously upset or not. When she turned around McCoy was already headed into the other room. She leaned forward, trying to determine if she should follow, or duck out while she could.

He emerged with a hand behind his back. When he brought it out he held a long stemmed rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nyota."

"Aw," she said with a smile, taking the rose, "You really are a sweetheart, Dr. McCoy."

"Don't let the others know." He said with a quick wink.

She smelled the rose and left Sick Bay. She only had a few minutes before her shift would start. Hurrying to the bridge, she couldn't help but keep the smile every time she looked down at the rose.

She got to the bridge and knew that a public display of affection toward the Captain would be inappropriate. She set the flower down at her console and picked up her transmission device. When her shift ended, she picked up the flower. It would need to be in water soon.

"I see you have a secret admirer," Kirk said from behind her.

"Oh, yes," she smiled as she stood.

"Happy Valentine's day, Lt. Uhura." Kirk said as he held out a small container of fine chocolate.

"Thank you Captain!" she smiled and took the box. She reached up to hug him and gave him a quick kiss as well.

"Well," he said with a suave smile, "I may have to bring you chocolates more often, Lt."

Uhura laughed, "That was for the Captain with a heart as big as his ship. Happy Valentine's Day."

Spock had observed everything silently and followed Uhura into the turbo lift.

"Lt, I have a question," he asked as the door closed.

"Yes, Commander Spock?"

"I recall how excited you become over this holiday every year. Is there any particular reason why?"

"It's a day to spread love, Spock. To tell everyone how much you appreciate them and just make people happy."

"A day dedicated to emotion does not seem as appealing as you must believe it is. Should you not act like that every day?"

Uhura laughed as the doors opened, "Of course you should, Spock. But today in particular you can let everyone know how much you care about them."

"Thank you, Lt. for your insight. And for your benefit, Happy Valentine's Day."

With a smile, she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, glad she saved the best for last.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. I care about you."

With her rose in one hand and her candy in the other, Uhura sashayed down the hall, humming a song. Spock reached up and touched his cheek where her warm lips had kissed him.

"Fascinating."


End file.
